Song And The Lyrics
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: That voice was driving him insane it was like it was teasing him. He could hear it, it was so close to him. He ran through the empty streets following the hypnotizing voice.
1. Chapter 1

_**Song And The Lyrics**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor do I own the Song Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire by Fright Ranger**_

_**Summary- That voice was driving him insane it was like it was teasing him. He could hear it, it was so close to him. He ran through the empty streets following the hypnotizing voice.**_

Damon swallows the last of his drink he taps the bottom rim of the glass against the shiny bar top giving the bartender the signal that he wants another drink. The bartender reluctantly fills his glass up and watches as Damon swallows it in couple of gulps. Just as he was about to ask for another shot he heard the velvet like voice quietly singing somewhere in the distance.

_**I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
I left my garlic at home  
It's so dumb but it's so fun  
To wander 'round the city alone**_

Sending the bartender a smirk he swallows one more shot before turning around in the barstool he scans the quiet deserted Mystic Grill, it was sometime after eleven and the place was closing soon, it was almost empty except for a couple people who were there to drown the problems in alcohol. He listened to their thoughts trying to figure out who was singing the song.

'where did everything go wrong' 'I wonder how Freddy doing' 'I need to get laid!' 'Yummy love me some of that sweet candy coated male' Damon shuddered at some of the thoughts coming from the lady sitting at the end of the bar she had been trying to flirt with Damon all night.

_**I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?**_

Damon froze before getting up from his bar stool he threw some bills down onto the bar and left the Mystic Grill, the door closed behind him, he walked down the street trying to follow the now silent voice.

_**Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**_

Damon growled deep in the back of his throat, the voice was floating all around him, determining the direction the voice was coming from Damon started running through the empty quiet streets. He tried sniffing the air to see if there was a unique smell but everything smelt the same.

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do**_

That voice was driving him insane it was like it was teasing him. He could hear it, it was so close to him. He ran through the empty streets following the hypnotizing voice. Groaning Damon found himself running faster, he was so close.

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.**_

Damon smiled he ran toward the intoxicating sound, it was just around the corner and-

_**Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two  
And maybe for a disco break here  
We'll party all night until the sun comes up  
You could say I'm raising the stakes.**_

_**I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?**_

Damon nearly screamed as he rounded the corner and the voice started singing again sound further away from him. He bumped into a couple of teens that had been walking down the street.

"Watch it man." the burly guy yelled at him for bumping into the guys girlfriend, Damon ignored him and went on down the street desperately searching for that voice.

_**Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do**_

Damon stumble for a second as the voice got quieter, only to be sounding like it was right beside him seconds later. Damon kicked the streetlight beside him in pure frustration. Why on earth was this voice irritating him so much? More importantly why was this voice teasing him?

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**_

_**Oh Yeah**_

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.**_

Damon nearly screamed his victory out loud he could hear the voice loud and clear. He was positively sure it was just around the corner now.

_**Sexy Vampire, I'm falling in love with you**_

And just like that the voice stopped. Damon stopped dead in his tracks his eyes widened as he fell to the ground landing on his knees in pure frustration. The voice had lead him half way across town. Groaning Damon rubbed his eyes and slowly got up from his spot on the ground. He slowly walked back to the house he shared with Stefan. Falling down on the soft bed he closed his eyes ready for sleep to surround him he swore he heard that wonderful alluring voice.

_**Sexy Vampire, I'm falling in love with you**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Song And The Lyrics**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor do I own the Song Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire by Fright Ranger**_

_**Summary- That voice was driving him insane it was like it was teasing him. He could hear it, it was so close to him. He ran through the empty streets following the hypnotizing voice.**_

_**Warnings- SLASH**_

The same voice tortured him with the same song for weeks. Every night when Stefan wanted to be alone with Elena in their house Damon would find himself inside the Mystic Grill sitting at the bar ordering himself drink after drink, then the voice would start singing.

_**I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
I left my garlic at home  
It's so dumb but it's so fun  
To wander 'round the city alone**_

Damon would swallow his drink throw some money onto the bar and wander off into the night following the voice until it would suddenly stop. This had been accruing for the last couple weeks it was starting to drive Damon insane. Stefan was worried about him, and Stefan being Stefan told Elena and now poor Damon had both of them fussing over him and the fact that he was hearing voices.

Elena had convince her Aunt Jenna to allow the Salvatore brothers over for a homemade dinner. Stefan was reluctant to allow Damon to come but he eventually accepted the invitation with the promise that he and Damon would be there and Damon would be on his best behaviour.

Soon it was the night of the dinner, Stefan fussed all day reminding Damon to be on his best behaviour especially in front of Jeremy and Jenna. Damon and Stefan arrived for dinner at seven, Jenna invited them in and told them to make themselves comfortable in the living room. Both vampires sat down as Elena entered the room and Jenna went back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"I'm not mentally ill." Damon snapped at Elena when the girl cautiously walked around him to get to Stefan.

"I know that it's just normal people or vampires don't hear imaginary voices or at least I hope they don't." Elena set Stefan a questioning look who in replied shook his head.

"There not imaginary." Damon asked somewhat defensively

"Can you hear them now?" Damon listened for a second

"No, but your brother is talking to himself upstairs. And Jenna is humming in the kitchen and your neighbour is doing the nasty with his wife."

"He is 60 and his wife is 62, that's just nasty." Elena shook her head a little to clear the thought away.

The three sat in silence for a while just watching some weird show on the television. Jenna eventually came in and told them dinner was ready and she called Jeremy down for dinner.

The five sat down at the dinner table, Jenna served them each some pasta and placed the salad and bread on the table.

"Thanks Aunt Jenna." Damon attention was snapped to Jeremy, the voice it was so familiar, it haunted him for days, no it haunted him for weeks. Jeremy looked up from his plate and sent the vampire across from him a smirk, before twirling some pasta onto his fork and eating it.

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.**_

Stefan almost burst out in laughter as he heard Jeremy whisper the lyrics that had been driving Damon insane for the past couple of weeks. Damon had been driven insane by Elena's kid brother. Beside him Damon sat growling at Jeremy who was smirking innocently at Damon, knowing exactly what he had been doing to the vampire all along. Dinner had ended soon enough, Jeremy thanked his Aunt Jenna before smirking at Damon once more and heading upstairs to his room. Stefan told Jenna and Elena that they head better be leaving soon and he had to practically physically drag Damon from the house.

_**I'm running', fallen' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?**_

Damon ran through the forest he could hear Jeremy from their home. He was standing in front of the Gilbert house soon enough, the house was dark except for the light on in Jeremy's room. Damon jumped up and landed inside Jeremy's room.

"Well well took you long enough." Jeremy's smooth voice sounded from the doorway of the room. "I thought you were going to jump me at dinner and have your wicked way with me right there in front of my sister, my aunt and your brother." Damon approached the younger male his head cocked to the side he licked his lips back up until Jeremy was flat against the wall.

"Would you have minded?" Damon asked his lips pressed against Jeremy's pulse point.

"Not at all."

_**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**_

Damon smiled against Jeremy's neck and sunk his fangs into the boy's neck. Jeremy moaned and leaned his head back giving the vampire more access.  
"Sexy Vampire, I'm falling in love with you." Jeremy whispered when Damon pulled away from his neck, Jeremy grabbed the back of Damon's head pulling him down into a deep kiss. Jeremy pulled away licking the blood that had been transferred to his lips from Damon's.

"Stupid sexy human, I'm falling in love with you too." Damon whispered against Jeremy's lips before pulling the boy into a breath taking kiss.


End file.
